Field
This disclosure relates generally to drivers, and more particularly, to high power drivers.
Related Art
High power driver applications, including drivers for motors, continue to be significant and potentially increasingly significant in motors for cars. The ability to optimize performance is becoming thus even more critical. In applying power, both the current and the voltage may increase to a point where the circuitry providing the output to the receiving device, which may be a motor, can be subject to very high power. To provide control and power, the semiconductor device providing the output can simultaneously have a both a high voltage across it and be providing a high current. The power being dissipated is the product of the current times voltage which can become excessive. A large current can require very manageable power dissipation if the voltage across the semiconductor device is not too large. There are modes, however, where both the current and voltage can be high.
Accordingly there is a need to provide further improvement in attaining control over power dissipation in cases where both the current through and the voltage across the output device might naturally be high under some circumstances.